Successful Mission
by Eien no Uta
Summary: Revised! Tsukiyo, trapped in 'trainer lockdown' fears she will never get her first pokemon. Kumori, running from his father, fears he will never get to live his life out. What happens when this unlikely pair meets?


Successful Mission

Chapter 1: Introductions

By Eien no Uta

Forward: This takes place in a different continent of the 'Pokemon World.' For now I'll only be using the original 150 pokemon. The other 200+ might show up later, though I doubt it.

Tsukiyo sighed as she looked around the dense forest. She was lost, which wasn't entirely unusual. Tsukiyo was renowned for her less then stellar sense of direction. However, at the moment, being lost wasn't the most important issue on her mind. You see, for the average person her age, being lost wouldn't be that much of an issue. They would happily call out one of their pokemon and use it to help them get out of whatever mess they were in.

But Tsukiyo wasn't your average teenager.

Most people, at the age of 14, had already been travelling the world capturing and training pokemon for several years. Meeting new people and going new places. That was the life Tsukiyo desired, though not the life she had.

Tsukiyo lived in Water City, well, originally she did. She was 14, turning 15 in two months, and had yet to receive her first pokemon from the local Gym. Her green eyes narrowed as she remembered the reason why she still had no starter pokemon: Team Rocket.

Lately the team had found a new method to get their pokemon: to steal them from beginning trainers who had just left the city. The new trainers had no experience and with only 1 new pokemon, they didn't last. To make matters worse, the team had become quite 'efficient' in their manoeuvres. This amounted to the eventual decision that no new trainers would be allowed to leave the city until they had dealt with the problem.

When this had first been announced, the local Officer Jenny had insisted it was only temporary - it would be dealt with quickly. However it seems that in Water City things like this were never temporary. The other operations Team Rocket ran kept the Officers too busy to come up with another solution to the 'Trainer Issue' as it had been dubbed. And so Water City had become somewhat of a Ghost Town. With tourism down to almost nothing and most trainers avoiding the Water Gym in favor of another town that had a lesser chance of getting attacked by the infamous team.

Finally, Tsukiyo had 'snapped' so to speak. With years of being denied her first pokemon, let alone her training license, she decided to take matters in her own hands. Her plan was simple: she would pack her bag full of as much food and supplies and she could, and then at night after her parents had gone to bed she would sneak out and head to Ivy City, about a three week walk from Water City. There she could apply for a training license, and of course once she was in Ivy and had her first pokemon her mother would surely let her keep training.

So here she was, two days later, in the middle of the woods that separated Water and Ivy, with no clue where to go.

_'Alright, get a hold of yourself here Tsukiyo. It can't be that hard to find a way out of these woods, just walk in one direction and eventually you'll get out of here.'_ Tsukiyo looked up through the thick foliage, she could just barely see through it to the sky above._'It's almost dark...I guess I better get a fire going.'_

With a sigh, Tsukiyo pulled a small sleeping bag out of her backpack and spread it out. Then she pulled out some matches, grabbed a few branches from around her, cleared an area of the ground, and attempted to light a fire.

_'Why does this always look so easy in the movies? Oh what I'd give for a fire pokemon right about now...'_

After several unsuccessful attempts, a fire was finally lit. Grumbling, Tsukiyo took out a can of food. "Yum. Canned yams. Couldn't mother have stocked any food just slightly more interesting then this in the cupboard?"

Giving another sigh, Tsukiyo got in her sleeping bad and lay down. Not long after she had closed her eyes, she heard a rustling sound near her backpack. Using all of her willpower NOT to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction, she cracked open one eye to see what she was up against.

Her green eyes widened partly in wonder and partly in amusement as she saw what must have been the tiniest Rattata ever. Waiting silently until she was sure the Rattata was off guard, she then grabbed her backpack and in one movement used it to trap the rodent.

"Gotcha!" She shouted triumphantly. Tsukiyo held the corners of the bag down tightly, expecting the small Rattata to thrash around. Instead, nothing happened. The bag remained completely still. Staring at the bag suspiciously she carefully lifted the bag away, and almost died when she realised that her bag had been full of stuff, which was now spread all over the ground, and the poor Rattata.

"Oh my god! I hope I didn't knock the little guy out!" She exclaimed, digging through cans of food and spare clothes to find the swirly-eyed rodent.

"Sorry little guy, I didn't mean to hurt you..." She said to small rat pokemon. It was about as long as her hand, not counting its tail. There was no doubt that this Rattata had been the runt of its litter. As she talked, Sukiyo reached out and took the can of food that held the remains of her dinner in it, carefully she scraped the last of the food out with her fingers, and held out her hand to the little Rattata.

For a few agonising seconds the Rattata stood still, before it slowly crept forward and carefully ate the food out of Tsukiyo's hand. When it was done it looked up at her with its little rat grin and jumped up onto her shoulder.

Tsukiyo was so startled by its sudden friendliness that she almost dropped the cute little animal. But she got a hold of herself and with a smile, reached up and petted the tiny rodent.

"Would you like to travel with me Chibi?" She asked it. The rodent looked at her curiously again before it nodded. "Thank you!" She squealed as she picked it up off of her shoulder and hugged it. She brought the rodent out at arm length and looked at it hesitantly. "Do you mind if I call you Chibi?" Chibi gave her another one of its grins before it jumped back onto her shoulder. Tsukiyo laughed, "Chibi it is!" The next morning found Tsukiyo and Chibi walking through the woods in a random direction. Tsukiyo stopped and kneeled down next to Chibi.

"Chibi, do you know where a river is? I'm so thirsty right now, and I ran out of water yesterday..." She trailed off and looked at Chibi hopefully. Chibi smiled its little rodent smile and started walking to the left of where they had been heading.

Tsukiyo just smiled and followed her new friend, and now guide. Though she and Chibi did not speak the same language, they seemed to understand each other perfectly.

The river appeared to be much closer than Tsukiyo had anticipated. Within five minutes they were nearing the sound of running water. With a burst of energy, Tsukiyo ran forward and pushed past the bush that divided her from the river...and screamed.

Kumori looked up at the sound of the scream that resounded through the woods. He quickly returned the pokemon that he'd been training and ran towards the origin of the scream.

Pushing aside branches he came into view of the river he had stopped by earlier in the morning, and what he saw made him feel sick to his stomach. The river was dyed red from blood. In the river was the body of some male trainer. Backed up against a tree was a terrified girl that seemed to be around his age; next to her was a tiny Rattata.

Kumori looked around the scene and spotted a particular team of Team Rocket that he'd dealt with before: Nick and Sally, with their pokemon mascot Pidgeot. He looked at the team with venom dripping from his voice.

"So after you couldn't steal MY pokemon you go and do this?" The team looked at him with annoyance.

"Nah, we're just following new orders: all those that do not willingly give up their pokemon die, isn't that right Pidgeot?" Nick said, looking down at their Pidgeot, whose beak was dripping with blood from the victim, Kumori felt like he was going to hurl again.

"That's just sick, sick and wrong." Kumori said, his voice filled with disgust. His hand went down to his waist where he grabbed a random pokeball and threw it, releasing the pokemon inside. "Mankey, beat these stupid criminals to a pulp!"

Kumori's Mankey looked around at the dead body and instantly it's already angry expression turned even more sour, with a shout of it's own name (Mankey!) it launched itself full-tilt onto the two criminals. Seeing his Mankey was making quick work of the team he walked over to the girl who was currently on her knees staring in disbelief at what was happening.

"You ok?" He asked, kneeling down next to the girl, she looked up at him with frightened eyes. "Chibi and I were just going to get some water...I came here and saw..." She shuddered in memory. "I saw them order that Pidgeot to kill that poor trainer. They killed him just like that...he didn't even have a chance to fight back..."

Kumori glanced over at the Rattata that he figured she had named Chibi _'Fitting name, I've never seen a Rattata quite THAT small...'_ He returned his eyes to her, she was slowly standing up. She looked down at her Rattata and spoke.

"Chibi, help that Mankey give those two the trashing of their life!" She couldn't help but give a small smile as Chibi gave a small grin and did a back flip before using it's momentum from the flip to charge full speed towards the group fighting.

Mankey saw Chibi's approach and wisely stepped out of the way, just in time as Chibi gave an extremely hard tackle for a Rattata of its size and sent the Pidgeot into a tree. Mankey took a liking to the idea and grabbed the two human rockets by their feet and threw them out into the horizon, before repeating the action on the Pidgeot. Satisfied that their job was done the two pokemon slowly walked back to their trainers.

Kumori returned his Mankey to its pokeball and waited for the female trainer to do the same for her pokemon, but instead she walked over to Chibi and petted its head.

"Good job Chibi." She lifted the Rattata up onto her shoulder before turning to the person that had helped her. She glanced sideways at the trainer that had been killed, shuddered, and turned back to Kumori.

"Thanks for helping me back there...my name's Tsukiyo."

Kumori studied Tsukiyo before responding. She appeared to be a bit younger then him (he was 17), had green eyes, and her blond hair was pulled back into pigtails, partially covered by a baby blue bandanna. She wore a white tank top and jeans, and a backpack was lying on the ground near where he found her.

"Tsukiyo?" He arched an eyebrow, "it seems we have something in common..." At her questioning look he finished. "My name's Kumori. Looks like we're both named after a ype of weather." Looking over at the murdered trainer he sighed sadly.

"What can I say. I swear my parents were on crack." Following his gaze she added, "we better go release his pokemon and tell them what's happened." Her face took on a slight green tinge as she took in the slain trainer's face. She quickly looked away and instead saw the gaping wound in his chest, which made her feel faint.

Kumori leaned down, pointedly avoiding looking at both the trainer's face and wound. He carefully removed the 6 pokeballs from the trainer's belt and turned around, walking a few feet away before releasing the 6 pokemon. A Bellsprout, Flareon, Graveler, Ditto, Pinser, and Lapras appeared. All of them seemed shocked to see Kumori instead of their trainer.

Chibi stepped forward and sadly explained to them what had happened. (Though all Tsukiyo and Kumori heard was a few squeaks.) The 6 pokemon's eyes watered and the Graveler began digging a hole, Tsukiyo and Kumori watched in silence as the pokemon buried their former trainer, then without a word they left, all in different directions, though the Lapras was the only one to take the water route.

"Well, there's nothing else we can do." Kumori said sadly, looking at the newly formed grave. He turned around and began to walk away.

"Yeah..." Tsukiyo responded, still looking a little green. She turned down to Chibi, who nodded. "Uh...Kumori?" She said to his retreating form. He turned around and looked at her, for the first time Tsukiyo took a good look at him.

He had short, spiky black hair, and wore a black T-shirt and jeans. On his belt he had his 6 pokeballs visible, and sticking out of his pocket was a slightly battered looking pokedex. She looked to the ground a little embarrassed as she talked.

"Um...well...you see...I'm kinda lost out here, and I have absolutely no clue where I am, do you think you could help me get to Ivy City?"

Kumori blinked, this wasn't exactly what he had thought she was going to say, though he didn't really know what he had expected. He shrugged. "Sure, just don't get in my way, I'm going to try to fight in the next league tournament."

She smiled. "Thanks! I just want to raise pokemon, not too sure if I'll actually go to any tournaments though."

"You should try! The tournaments are the best part! By the way, shouldn't you recall your Rattata?"

A sweatdrop instantly formed on Tsukiyo's head. " I can't." Kumori arched an eyebrow in what Tsukiyo was quickly dubbing his 'trademark look'.

"Do tell."

"Well...I kinda, wasn't supposed to leave the city to train yet...so I kinda, well, err...ran away." Kumori looked interested, and arched his other eyebrow, silently asking for more information. "Well...have you heard of the situation in Water City?"

Kumori nodded, then his eyes widened in recognition. "You mean..."

Tsukiyo nodded. "Yeah, the city has basically been under trainer lockdown for the past few years. It's absolutely ridiculous. I really want to raise pokemon, but if I stay there that's impossible. So I grabbed some supplies left...which means I have no Poke Balls, pokedex, map, or experience."

Kumori just shook his head. "So how did you end up with your Rattata?"

Tsukiyo blushed. "Chibi was trying to steal some food from me last night, I trapped it under my bag and convinced it to stay with me."

"Well, that's a pretty big feat, capturing a pokemon without any Poke Balls...Look, here." Kumori took the 6 Poke Balls that had belonged to the ex-trainer. "He's not going to be using them." Tsukiyo hesitated before taking them. "I'll let Chibi walk for a while, it'll be good endurance training if anything."

"Your choice." Kumori muttered as she put the Poke Balls in her backpack. "Look, you can travel with me if you like, but I'd feel better if you contacted your parents or something to tell them you're alright. They must be worried about you if you just left and didn't say anything."

Tsukiyo looked at the ground. "Actually I sincerely doubt my mother would care. And as for my dad…I haven't seen him in a couple years so I doubt he'd mind either." She looked up and smiled at Kumori. "So I'd rather not call them."

Kumori seemed a little surprised, but shook it off and nodded. "Alright then, lets go."

End Chapter 1

Wow, I revised this thing again. Just for minor spelling errors and the like. I'm going to try to work on it as a side project. I know there is next to no interest from anybody in this story, but it's a pet project of mine. One day I hope to finish it.

Some differences between the 'original' and this Revised Version (2) are:

- Kumori is 17 instead of 15

- I've fixed my stupid error from before: her name is Tsukiyo, not Sukiyo. Talk about the typo that never ends.

- I changed how Chibi was captured

- Tsukiyo's destination/battle plan was changed

- And a bunch of spelling errors were corrected

- I also edited it a bit to make it all 'flow' better.


End file.
